


Adjudication

by cctinsley



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Detective Ryan Bergara, Detective Shane Madej, Gen, I have spent 5 months on this, Murder, Murder Mystery, Supernatural Elements, incorporates true crime and supernatural!!, loosely based on an episode of Death In Paradise, platonic, seeing the bois in detective costumes inspired me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cctinsley/pseuds/cctinsley
Summary: The owner of a B&B is murdered during a séance, stabbed in the back, while all five of the participants are holding hands to summon the ghost of a dead woman.Detective Inspector Ryan Bergara is called out to investigate the murder in the small, dusty town, and is assisted by Detective Sergeant Shane Madej and his small team.





	Adjudication

**Author's Note:**

> I basically grew up on Murder Mysteries, so it's about time I tried to write one of my own. I began this around August 2017??? I thought I had lost it but recently found an older copy and then seeing the True Crime trailer and The Boys in their detective costumes inspired me to finish it up.

The small town grew quiet as the storm grew louder. Lightning illuminated the darkest parts of streets and alleyways, as thunder rumbled, and the sheeted rain poured heavy. The stray cats took shelter from the downpour, their bright eyes looking out on the abandoned roads.

A woman in dark clothes walked down the street, umbrella in one hand, and a bag filled with unusual items hanging from the other. The woman battled the wind that wished to blow away her umbrella, and the streetlamps were dull now compared to the lightning, but she simply hurried along. She had somewhere to be.

The woman walked up the steps, each step she took followed by a creak or two. She approached the white, paint-chipped door, finally achieving shelter from the raging storm. She shook out her umbrella and left it on a chair on the already slightly damp porch. The light beside the door flickered as she rang the doorbell, and through the frosted glass she could see blurred figures moving inside. One figure moved closer to the door, looking through the keyhole to see who was there. Then the door opened, showering the outside in better light.

The B&B was old, a family run business passed down the generations. It was the only one in the small, dusty town, but it’s main reason for success was the distillery established over 70 years ago. It was still quite small, but the customers seemed to love their specialty brew. The town didn’t get much visitors, and tonight was no exception.

There were 6 people to be included tonight.

And only 5 of them would leave alive.

Vincent Cooper was the one to open the door. The balding man greeted her with a civil smile, “Glad you could make it tonight, Lavonne.” She simply nodded in acknowledgement, went further into the house and took off her wet coat. Vincent took her coat out of her arms and placed it on top of a coat rack. 

Vincent’s two adult daughters, Eleanor and Lori, emerged from the kitchen and greeted Lavonne with familiarity and love as she returned the gesture. They smiled as they quietly chatted, catching up because of the missed years. Even a bystander could tell that Eleanor was the more extroverted of the two. Her large chestnut brown hair bounced with every word spoken, while Lori seemed content to sit by her sister’s side, allowing her to do the speaking for her. 

Eleanor was 4 years older than her sister, and you could tell by how protective she was over her. Lori was taller though, her hair shorter and more kept than her sister’s wild hair. What they did have in common however, was their honey skin and their mother’s deep brown eyes. 

Charlie Espinosa was the B&B’s Foreman, an older man whose weathered features stood out on his dark skin, but he had a trustworthy face. He was speaking to Trevor Wilson, a long-time friend to Vincent and a fellow employee. He was around the same age as Vincent, give or take a few years, but looked at least ten years older. Their conversation was not unpleasant, but not comfortable either. Vincent approached the two, breaking their chatter.

“Trevor, could you prepare some drinks for when this ordeal is over?” Vincent asked of his friend. Trevor nodded and headed into the kitchen to find what he needed. Vincent walked to the end of the room, and opened a creaking door. He ushered for everyone to enter the other room, “One way or another, this all ends tonight.” He said to his guests, but eying Lavonne in particular. 

One by one they filed into the room. It was small, and dimly lit, the only light coming from the open door. Charlie struck a match, lighting the candle which sat in the middle of the round, wooden table. Victor went over to the window, secured its lock, and closed the curtains as thunder rumbled outside. Finally, Lavonne sat down at the table and took out her bag. She reached in and grabbed a bell, placing in the middle of the table.

“Everyone, please sit down and take the hands of the people sitting beside you to form a circle around the table. The spirits may use the bell to communicate with us. So long as we hold hands, whatever appears, from whatever realm, will do us no harm.” 

She talked softly and with an air of professionalism, as if to calm the people at the table.

“Spirits of the other side, be guided by the light we see before us and move among us. Communicate with us, do not be afraid, Spirits.” Her eyes were closed, and her forehead creased as she tried to feel for the energy within the room. Lori took a deep breath to calm herself as her older sister squeezed her hand reassuringly.

“I sense a presence in here… Ophelia, is that you?” Lavonne’s eyes snapped open and she looked around, all eyes were on her. The wind continued to blow furiously outside. “Are we currently communicating with the spirit of Ophelia Newman? Make yourself known!”

“What was that?” Eleanor whispered, gripping the hands of her father and sister who were sitting beside her tighter.

“Ophelia, is there something you wish to tell us?”

The candle extinguished.

“Don’t break the circle,” commanded Lavonne.

Vincent rolled his eyes and sighed, “Ask her the question, Lavonne.” The bell rang into the darkness.

Thunder rumbled, then it was silent for a few seconds. A pained grunt broke the silence, followed by the thud of something hitting the table.

“Dad?” Lori called out into the darkness. Lightning flashed from outside briefly illuminating the room. Eleanor’s frantic screams pierced through the silence.

“What is it?” The urgent voice of Lavonne was heard through the youngest’s screams, but before she could get an answer, the door opened, and Trevor paused in the doorway. The light from outside allowed for everyone to see the dead body of Vincent Cooper, slumped over the table with a knife protruding from his upper back.


End file.
